Apparences
by medea hk
Summary: Adel revient à la vie, Seifer est enlevé pour être utilisé comme pantin à Galbadia. Warnings: Slash (adelsquall), trop de personnages originaux... Fic déjà publiée sous le titre pretenders


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7, 8, et autres ainsi que le jeu, ses décors, etc, etc, appartiennent à Squaresoft, malgré mes nombreuses prières à Hyne pour obtenir la propriété exclusive de Laguna, Adel et Irvine.

... Comment ça, Hyne est AUSSI à Square?

**Apparences**

**Chapitre I**

  
  
- "Aucun témoin, rien?"

Le ton de Squall était resté froid et neutre, dissimulant au mieux son inquiétude. Comme toujours. Squall, se dévoiler? Non. Toujours pas, malgré tous les efforts de Rinoa pour le faire s'ouvrir un peu, dans les derniers mois. C'était à peine s'il se permettait quelques éclats dans les situations de crise. Et encore.

Là, il s'agissait d'une situation de crise. Et il parvenait à rester parfaitement impassible. Si elle n'avait pas eu plus important à l'esprit, Quistis aurait soupiré.

- "Rien... Ou plutôt, s'il y a des témoins, ils ne veulent pas parler...", répondit-elle avec lassitude. "Il fallait s'y attendre... Après tout, il s'agit de Seifer..."

Leonhart hocha machinalement la tête.

- "Seulement de Seifer, je vois..."

Seul quelqu'un le connaissant bien aurait pu remarquer l'accent de colère perçant dans sa voix. Il n'échappa pas à Quistis.

Leonhart se retourna lentement, traversa à nouveau le ponton ravagé du petit bateau de pêche qu'habitait Almasy - en tout cas, jusqu'à la veille - et se pencha pour gratter d'un doigt ganté de cuir les quelques traces de sang qui maculaient les planches du pont.

Des analyses avaient été effectuées le matin même. Trois groupes sanguins différents. Dont un était celui de Seifer. Seule conclusion de tous les indices relevés sur le bateau: le jeune homme avait été enlevé, justement un jour ou Fujin et Raijin avaient passé la soirée en ville. Et aucune des personnes supposées être présentes sur le port de Balamb la veille n'avait sembler remarquer qu'au moins deux hommes armés avaient kidnappé un autre individu, qui s'était pourtant manifestement défendu avec fougue. A l'extérieur. A une heure où la plupart des embarcations étaient de retour au port. Personne n'était intervenu. Et personne n'aurait même la bonne volonté de témoigner.

Après tout, il ne s'agissait 'que' de Seifer Almasy.

Le chevalier de la sorcière. Même après six mois, et un comportement exemplaire de la part du jeune homme, les gens n'avaient pas pardonné.

Squall grinça des dents.

- "Rentrons. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là..."

* * *

Laguna se gratta nerveusement la nuque, hésitant devant la porte du bureau de son fils - Chef des Seeds, à croire que se retrouver avec des titres non désirés sur les épaules tenait de famille.

Loire soupira, inspira profondément, soupira à nouveau, puis agita légèrement la jambe, sentant une crampe se former dans son mollet. Allons. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être nerveux. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps... Non... Un certain temps... Deux mois... Les problèmes que la révélation de leur lien de parenté avaient posés entre lui et Squall. Les quelques semaines de mutisme de son fils après cet aveu. Mais c'était arrangé, maintenant.

Puis, ce n'était qu'un petit service à demander.

Un mètre quatre en baskets. Peut-être un caractère un peu trop affirmé. Oh, et quelques pouvoirs magiques par ci par là...

Le mètre quatre en question se pendit à son bras, essayant de le tirer vers la porte encore close de la pièce voisine.

- "Bon, on entre?"

Geyser ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses problèmes lui-même?

- "Attends! J'essaie de trouver sous quel angle présenter la situation...", rétorqua Loire, un sourire figé aux lèvres, en s'accroupissant devant la fillette de cinq ans qui l'accompagnait. "Tu as une idée?"

* * *

- "Alors, ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé?"

Fujin secoua la tête à la question de Laguna, et passa machinalement une main sur son front, pour chasser les mèches argent qui tombaient sur son oeil valide.

- "Non, aucune trace... Il y a bien eu quelques témoignages... A Dollet, le corps d'un homme blond battu à mort retrouvé dans une ruelle de la capitale, par exemple... Mais c'étaient de fausses pistes..."

Loire baissa les yeux. Une semaine avait passé depuis la disparition de Seifer, et l'inquiétude de ses amis s'accroissait de jour en jour, à chaque témoignage qui s'avérait être une erreur...

- "Le... Soyez assurée que... Tout Esthar... Enfin... Nos services secrets, et ceux à l'étranger... Sont à sa recherche...", balbutia le président, sans savoir quelles paroles pouvaient convenir à la situation.

Fujin hocha légèrement la tête à ses mots, et posa la main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre que le message était passé.

Puis, elle changea de sujet.

- "Qui était la petite fille?"

Laguna cligna des yeux, désarçonné, avant de tenter de répondre.

- "Euh... Hem.. Ti? C'est... C'est la fille de Geyser... Elle euh est une euhhhh je reviens pas sur le nom..."

- "Sorcière?"

- "C'est ça! Hem, comment vous avez deviné?"

- "L'ultima qu'elle a lancé a Rinoa, principalement."

Loire battit à nouveau des paupières, puis secoua la tête.

- "Hem... Soit. Enfin... Elle va rester un peu à la BGU, c'est mieux pour qu'elle apprenne à se servir de la magie..."

- "Squall est d'accord?"

Le père du dit Squall se gratta le crâne, avec un léger sourire crispé.

- "Pas vraiment... En tout cas pas au début. Mais Cid voulait bien puis..."

- "Mmh?"

- "Elle a lancé un ultima sur Rinoa. Squall a changé d'avis."

* * *

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur la joue de Seifer, qui encaissa du mieux qu'il put, pour riposter aussitôt en repoussant de toutes ses forces le soldat qui l'avait frappé, l'envoyant heurter le mur métallique de la cale. Il était sur un bateau. Peu précis comme indication de position, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Ca, et qu'il était inutile de tenter de s'échapper d'un bateau en pleine mer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne tentait pas de s'échapper. Juste de mettre la pâtée à ses gardes. Ne comptez pas sur Seifer Almasy pour être un prisonnier tranquille.

Les gardes étaient deux lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la porte de la cale pour lui apporter une écuelle contenant son repas. Quelques instants plus tard, après que l'un d'entre eux se soit retrouvé au sol à ramasser ses dents, ils étaient six. Et, d'après ce que l'ancien chevalier avait pu remarquer, ils étaient bien entraînés, probablement militaires...

Seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés contre les monstres d'Ultimécia, diverses G-forces et Squall Leonhart. Donc, ils étaient faibles.

Et encore un coup de pied pour envoyer un des hommes restant à terre. Oh, et s'assurer qu'il ne se relève pas en le piétinant 'par hasard' en reculant pour éviter l'attaque d'un autre.

- "MAITRISEZ-LE!!!"

- "Comment il a encore de l'énergie après trois jours sans bouffe?"

Coup de coude dans un estomac au hasard, et faire dégager de son dos le soldat qu'y s'y accroche.

Et relever la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon d'un semi-automatique.

- "Du calme, gamin...", siffla le détenteur de l'arme. "On a l'ordre d'te ramener vivant... Mais un accident est vite arrivé..."

* * *

- "Elle ne se rend compte de rien, hein?", constata Laguna, observant Rinoa et Squall qui discutaient.

Ou plutôt, la jeune fille babillait et son vis-à-vis faisait semblant de l'écouter, avec des signes croissants d'agacement.

Quistis suivit le regard de Loire, et secoua la tête.

- "Non... Je suppose qu'il était prévisible qu'il se détache d'elle après que le calme soit revenu... Il n'a jamais été porté sur les contacts, et elle est trop... Extravertie pour lui. Pendant Ultimécia..."

- "Quistis."

- "Monsieur Loire?"

- "Laguna, par pitié... Je ne suis pas si vieux... Et pour en revenir à eux deux", poursuivit le président en désignant son fils et sa petite amie, "ne vous donnez pas tant de mal pour éviter le problème que je ne dois pas apprendre."

- "Euuuh, pardon?", s'étonna la blonde en battant des cils.

- "Seifer."

- "Ah, vous aviez remarqué..."

- "Quistis! Je suis peut être stupide, sénile sur les bords, mais pas aveugle! ... Enfin, pas à ce point...", corrigea-t-il en voyant Trepe luter pour masquer son air dubitatif.

Il avait pu se rendre compte, en quelques mois, que Squall s'éloignait progressivement d'Heartilly, pour passer de plus en plus de temps avec Seifer. La plupart parlaient de simple rivalité. Parfois d'amitié, mais assez rarement. Seuls les proches des deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir remarqué que la nature de leur relation avait évolué.

- "Ce qui m'étonne c'est que moi je l'aie vu, et pas elle", continua le père du brun en regardant Rinoa.

- "Elle est amoureuse?"

- "... C'est une explication comme une autre... Et c'est Rinoa..."

Bon. Il n'appréciait pas énormément la fille du Major Caraway. On ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde.

- "En tout cas", souffla Quistis, "vous n'avez pas l'air contre ce genre de relations... C'est bien pour Squall..."

- "Je n'air rien contre, non... Mais, dis-moi... Seifer et lui... Il y avait euuh quelque chose de plus poussé?"

Trepe battit des cils.

- "Simple curiosit", ajouta son interlocuteur en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

- "Pas que je sache", répondit la blonde. "Mais tout le monde les poussait dans le dos pour que ça arrive...'

- "... Bon, d'accord, je suis aveugle. J'avais rien remarqué."

* * *

- "Appliquer le plan dès maintenant? Non. Il est trop tôt encore..."

- "Trop tôt! Almasy est arrivé à Galbadia ce matin. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!"

- "... Monsieur Riddle... Je ne voudrais pas contester vos ordres, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de patienter encore un peu", souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ondulés appuyé à la fenêtre du bureau de son interlocuteur. "D'après ce que nous savons de lui, Seifer Almasy a un caractère affirmé, et ne se soumet pas facilement... Mais, ayant analysé son comportement sous l'emprise d'Edea, je peux vous affirmer qu'il sera plus aisément manipulable dans quelques semaines..."

- "Il y a des façons plus rapides de le convaincre."

- "La corruption ne marcherait pas sur lui... Et même s'il acceptait, il se retournerait contre nous dans de brefs délais. Ce qu'il faut, c'est le manipuler..."

L'autre resta muet, pesant le pour et le contre.

- "Laissez le croupir en prison quelques jours... Et vous verrez avec quelle facilité il accordera sa confiance à quelqu'un d'amical."

* * *

- "Je t'aime pas, poufiasse."

Rinoa se retint tant bien que mal de gifler la fillette assise devant elle - fillette à laquelle elle était supposée inculquer quelques principes magiques en attendant qu'Edea reprenne son poste de professeur de paramagie à la BGU.

Ti était une petite fille... Mignonne. Les yeux dorés, les cheveux noirs, un adorable petit né retroussé...

Mai Ti était sur tout une salle petite peste. Avec un penchant naturel pour les expériences dangereuses, telles que la pluie d'ultimas sur les autres sorcières en présence. L'autre sorcière en présence. A savoir Rinoa elle-même.

- "Maintenant", menaça une Heartilly échevelée et aux vêtements à moitié en cendres, "TU VAS TE TENIR TRANQUILLE!"

Un mètre quatre de pure animosité la toisa quelques secondes, avant de rétorquer un "J'ai pas envie" indifférent, et de se carapater dans le couloir le plus proche.

Heartilly inspira. Expira. Inspira profondément. Et se précipita à la suite de la petite fille, pestant et questionnant Hyne sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait donné une fille sorcière à quelqu'un disposant d'aussi peu de facultés à élever un enfant que l'autre fou de Geyser.

* * *

- "Bienvenue à la BGU... Jeunes gens. Des seeds et instructeurs vont... Vous prendre en charge et vous montrer l'université."

Quistis hésita entre soupirer et sourire devant la relative longueur du discours d'accueil de Squall face aux nouvelles recrues du Garden. Il ne changerait jamais.

L'instructrice décida de venir en aide au chef des Seeds en titre, et s'avança légèrement pour s'adresser au groupe de jeunes adolescents plus où moins calmes qui continuaient à scruter le visage de Leonhart, attendant la suite du discours.

- "Que les garçons suivent l'instructeur Dincht, ci présent", commença-t-elle en désignant Zell qui s'agitait à ses côtés. "Quant aux filles, qu'elles viennent avec moi... Nous allons vous montrer vos dortoirs, où vous pourrez déposer vos bagages, puis nous commencerons la visite du garden."

Le groupe se scinda en deux parts plus où moins égales, qui se rassemblèrent devant leurs inspecteurs désignés, et Zell s'éloigna aussitôt avec de grands gestes aux garçons. Juste avant que Quistis ne s'en aille à son tour, Squall la retint par le coude, et désigna un des adolescents.

- "Qui est ce gosse? Celui avec les cheveux blancs qui reste à la traîne..."

Trepe battit des cils, et feuilleta le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main, pour en extraire une fiche d'admission.

- "Damian Weapon... Estharien, vient d'un orphelinat... Arrivé là-bas l'an passé, pas de traces de lui avant ça..."

- "Nom bizarre..."

- "Il l'a choisi... C'était un enfant assez asocial et violent, d'après sa fiche... Lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'orphelinat, il a fallu le dépouiller de... D'une vingtaine de couteaux et de deux armes de poing?"

- "... Il a posé des problèmes ensuite?"

- "Non, aucun... Bons résultats scolaires, comportement exemplaire... Pourquoi ces questions, au juste?"

- "Il n'a pas de pupilles..."

- "Sur la photo, si... Il y a des lentilles pour ça..."

- "Et il y en a aussi pour cacher quelque chose d'anormal... Rinoa utilise ça quand la magie rend ses yeux lumineux... Demande à Zell de surveiller ce Damian, d'accord?"

* * *

- "Deux semaines. Aucune piste."

Laguna posa une main sur l'épaule de Squall. Le ton de son fils était resté froid et détaché à sa précédente constatation, mais Loire savait très bien que le jeune homme était mort d'inquiétude.

- "On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas..."

- "... En combien de morceaux?"

* * *

- "Allo. Laguna Loire à l'appareil."

Kyros tendit l'oreille, peu habitué à voir un Laguna déterminé décrocher le téléphone de son bureau pour composer un autre numéro que celui du service de livraisons de la pizzeria la plus proche.

- "C'est à propos du cas de Seifer Almasy", continua le président d'Esthar. "Je voulais m'assurer que vous aviez bien compris - et fait comprendre à vos hommes - qu'il s'agissait d'une mission prioritaire."

Seagill haussa un sourcil, et se tourna franchement vers son ancien compagnon d'armes, essayant de deviner qui venait d'essuyer la critique à peine voilée.

- "Vous avez toujours fait des merveilles en tant que chef du service d'espionnage... Je m'étonnais juste que vous n'ayez obtenu aucun résultat sur cette affaire après deux semaines..."

Kyros haussa son deuxième sourcil. La discussion que Laguna avait eu le matin même avec son fils semblait l'avoir fortement secoué. Suffisamment pour se conduire avec autorité, pour une fois.

- "Oui... Ce serait déplorable... Ceci dit, j'espère avoir bientôt des nouvelles à ce propos... Merci encore", acheva Loire avant de raccrocher d'un geste sec et de se tourner vers son ami. "Je crois que cette fois, ils vont tenter de le trouver."

* * *

- "Debout!!!"

Squall enfonça un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller, ignorant la voix enfantine qui semblait décidée à lui vriller les tympans à une heure trop matinale. Il était bien entraîné. Il se levait chaque matin à six heures tapantes, pas une minute plus tard, par pur réflexe.

Réglé comme une horloge.

Donc, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé par lui même naturellement, il devait faire encore nuit - soupçon amplement confirmé par l'obscurité de la pièce. Il jeta un vague regard à sa montre, juste histoire de vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas dans ses estimations horaires, et soupira. Quatre heures sept du matin. Il se prit mentalement le visage dans la main.

- "Laisse moi dormir, Ti..."

La petite sorcière resta silencieuse un instant, le laissant sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil agité - ou il chercha à retrouver la vision agréable d'une Rinoa découpée en tranches à coups de gunblade. Oui, il avait besoin de repos et de solitude.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore pour ce matin là.

Agacée, Ti alluma tous les néons de la pièce, grimpa sur le lit du chef des Seeds, et lui boucha le nez. Se racla la gorge. Puis cria.

-" NAN MAIS IL VA SE LEVER LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE? C'EST L'HEUUUUUUUREEEEEE!"

* * *

Squall enfila rapidement sa veste de cuir par dessus le T-shirt froissé qu'il avait empoigné à la hâte dans un tiroir, et suivit Ti dans le couloir, où la fillette l'attendait en sautillant nerveusement d'une dalle à l'autre. Tant d'énergie si tôt le matin... Mais elle venait d'Esthar, et était encore sous l'effet du décalage horaire. Il faisait jour, pour elle.

- "Où?", questionna-t-il, ne trouvant rien à ajouter de plus.

Où ils avaient retrouvé Seifer, bien entendu.

- "Je sais pas exactement, Lag' l'a pas dit... Mah ils t'attendent dans le bureau de Cid!"

- "Il va bien?", continua le jeune homme en sortant des dortoirs, marchant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur principal.

- "Il est vivant."

- "Mh..."

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête, sans exactement chercher à savoir si son geste convenait à la situation, et prit la main de la sorcière trottinant à ses côtés, pour mieux la pousser dans la cabine.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils déboulaient dans le bureau de Cid, et le mercenaire saluait brièvement les autres personnes en présence.

Autres personnes qui n'étaient pour la plupart pas beaucoup plus fraîches que lui.

Quistis semblait fonctionner par automatisme, les mouvements raides et saccadés - ou était-ce son mode 'instructrice' qui reprenait le dessus en cas de fatigue?

Cid restait éveillé à grand peine, les paupières de Shu se baissaient imperceptiblement un peu plus à chaque seconde, Raijin baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Laguna semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, dodelinant de la tête. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée, ses cheveux détachés, et il vacillait dangereusement, seulement retenu par Kyros qui le secouait à intervalles réguliers. Pourtant, il aurait du être plus en forme. Il était plus de huit heures du matin à Esthar.

... Effectivement. Il était huit heures du matin à Esthar. C'était Laguna, après tout.

Seuls Kyros et Fujin semblaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Et Ti, qui s'était pendue au bras de Loire dès leur entrée dans la pièce et s'agitait nerveusement.

Loire fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche pour fournir à Squall les explications qu'il espérait, mais il la referma aussitôt, cherchant ses mots. Leonhart se crispa. A en juger par l'expression de Kyros et des autres, les nouvelles devaient être mauvaises.

- "Ou est-il?", demanda le brun d'un ton neutre, dissimulant son inquiétude.

- "Il... Il est prisonnier de Galbadia", annonça Cid. "Il a été vu lors de son arrivée sur le continent - par bateau, et peut-être aperçu le lendemain à Deling City..."

Squall pâlit insensiblement. Qu'Almasy soit prisonnier là-bas pouvait signifier bien des choses, mais plus probablement qu'il risquait d'être jugé pour divers crimes commis lors de sa possession. Complicité dans le meurtre de Deling, un coup d'état, et Hyne savait quoi encore...

- "Prisonnier des Galbadiens? Pour quelle raison?"

- "Nous n'en savons rien encore", déclara Laguna. "Mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour avoir plus d'informations..."

Squall acquiesça machinalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser perturber par une inquiétude inutile.

* * *

/Froid. Froid. Si froid./

Le laboratoire du docteur Geyser était désert depuis quelques semaines. Depuis la compression temporelle et la défaite d'Ultimécia, en fait. Avec lunatic pandora sous la main, le scientifique et ses assistants avaient trouvé un bien meilleur terrain d'expérience que de gigantesques locaux équipés du plus récent et plus coûteux matériel de pointe. Hormis le personnel d'entretien et les gardes errant dans les couloirs, seuls quelques rares scientifiques y faisaient encore de courtes apparitions, le temps d'encoder quelques notes, pour repartir aussitôt.

Les locaux restaient vides, leur silence à peine perturbé par le son monotone de l'ordinateur gérant par intelligence artificielle les sujets d'expérience laissés là. La seule activité encore détectable, c'était celle des specimens nageant entre les parois de verre de leurs aquariums... Et peut-être les quelques lumières fugaces dansant dans une pièce condamnée, et à la porte verrouillée de multiples et solides serrures. Une pièce où il ne devrait pourtant y avoir aucun mouvement. Elle ne contenait qu'un caisson métallique, d'à peu près deux mètres sur un mètre cinquante, lui aussi maintenu scellé par des verrous, et autour duquel crépitaient de petits éclairs fugitifs.

Personne autour... Ni devant l'ordinateur principal. Personne pour entendre le cliquetis du clavier, dont les touches se pressaient une à une sous la pression de doigts invisibles.

/Froid, si froid./

Clic. Une application se lança à l'écran, un menu s'afficha. Clic. Une boîte de dialogue remplaça le menu, demandant l'insertion d'un mot de passe. Plus le moindre mouvement, pendant quelques secondes. Une hésitation, peut-être? Clic. Non. Une réflexion. Et, lettre par lettre transformée à l'écran en astérisques, le mot de passe fut entré. Et accepté par la machine. Une liste de données défila, la forme 3d d'un corps se dessina, et tourna sur elle-même. Clic. Clic. Cliquetis. BIP. Le schéma du caisson cryogénique apparut à son tour, et quatre points sur l'image devinrent lumineux. Les emplacements des verrous.

Dans la pièce condamnée, les dits verrous se descellèrent, et le couvercle se souleva, libérant un jet d'air comprimé glacial.

/Froid, si froid, si... Froid.../

A partir de ce moment, tout activité cessa, les lueurs disparurent, laissant la glace bleutée contenue dans le caisson se liquéfier peu à peu. Les minutes passèrent, ensuite les heures, jusqu'à ce que le produit devienne assez gélatineux pour que le corps qui y était contenu puisse s'en dégager. L'homme, car il s'agissait d'un homme, malgré sa faible constitution et ses membres délicats, s'appuya sur le rebord du caisson et, d'une brusque poussée, s'en extrait. Il roula sur le carrelage, et se traîna quelques mètres plus loin, pour mieux se rouler en boule en espérant parvenir à rassembler un peu de chaleur dans ses membres engourdis.

Après quelques instants, il finit par se redresser un peu, prenant appui sur ses bras encore faibles, et inspira sa première bouffée d'air. Même en étant immortel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps en apnée... Son corps avait besoin d'un minimum d'oxygène, et animer un cadavre épuisait bien trop vite ses ressources. Il toussa légèrement, inhala à nouveau, avec difficulté, et cracha finalement un liquide bleuâtre et visqueux, avant de s'effondrer, pris d'une quinte de toux qui ne s'apaisa qu'après de longues minutes, le laissant allongé et sans forces sur le sol.

Autant en profiter pour remettre son coeur en route. Un sort de foudre bien localisé suffit à ce faire. L'homme attendit encore un peu, que la douleur passe, puis se souleva légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en la trouvant dépouillée de tout mobilier, puis secoua la tête, et tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre debout Ses jambes le trahirent, et il s'effondra, et s'efforça alors de se traîner jusqu'à la sortie.

Il commençait à manquer de patience. La porte de sortie ne résista pas vingt secondes à ses sorts. Dans la salle suivante, il constata avec satisfaction qu'une douche avait été installée. Il rampa jusqu'à la petite cabine aux parois de plastique, se hissa jusqu'à une petite manette fixée au mur. Il l'actionna, et se glissa sous un jet d'eau tout d'abord tiède... Puis chaud... Puis brûlant.

Il frictionna sa peau laiteuse et imberbe, démêla de ses doigts sa longue chevelure rouge, qui se collait à son dos mouillé. Finalement, revigoré, il sortit de la douche, s'empara d'une veste de laborantin suspendue à un crochet pour se sécher, se vêtit d'une autre, et traversa les couloirs du laboratoire jusqu'à sa sortie, désintégrant les systèmes d'alarme, et réduisant en cendres d'un fournaise un garde qui avait, par malheur, remarqué ses pieds nus.

* * *

Kyros jeta un regard agacé - mais habitué - à Laguna qui avait entrepris d'empiler sur son bureau une quarantaine de stylos-bille, en faisant une tour à l'équilibre précaire de deux stylos par étage. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait faire avancer les affaires esthariennes... Seagill soupira, et s'empara d'une pile de formulaires à remplir et signer, imitant sans scrupule la signature présidentielle, sachant que s'il comptait sur Loire, ces papiers tomberaient en poussières avant d'être dûment complétés.

Il avait pris depuis longtemps l'initiative de s'occuper de la partie administrative du travail de Laguna, sachant que ce dernier était plus doué pour s'attirer la sympathie de la foule que pour s'occuper d'un état. Et cette façon de procéder avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusque là, sans que personne ne se plaigne de voir le conseiller du président être en fait plus impliqué dans les affaires de l'état que le président lui-même.

Il resta absorbé dans son travail, et Loire sur sa construction improvisée, jusqu'à ce qu'une anomalie sur les écrans de sécurité attire son attention.

Il semblait manquer des gardes. Fronçant les sourcils, l'ancien militaire se leva, pour mieux inspecter les écrans de contrôle. Chaque omniborg était habituellement signalé sur un plan du palais par un cercle lumineux, se déplaçant avec lui sur la carte.

Le problème était, cette fois, qu'une bonne moitié des points lumineux avaient disparu, et que les autres s'éteignaient un par un, suivant un chemin vers le bureau présidentiel.

Seagill se retourna brusquement, interpellant Loire, et pesta mentalement sur les systèmes d'alarmes qui ne se mettaient jamais en route quand on en avait besoin.

- "Lag', on a un problème!"

Le président releva la tête, et comprit instantanément quelle était la situation.

- "Une attaque?", s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de son automatique, qui décorait la pièce, accroché à un mur.

Seagill hocha la tête, et saisit ses Katals, prêt à sortir voir ce qui se passait exactement. Il espérait juste ne pas trop avoir perdu ses réflexes de soldat.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de sortir de la pièce: La porte explosa devant Laguna et lui, laissant entrer dans la pièce une sphère de magie pure. Les deux anciens militaires furent projetés au sol - sans pour autant lâcher leurs armes - et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un adolescent de plus ou moins seize ans, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jeans noir trop large qui lui glissait sur les hanches. Laguna tiqua. Le jeune homme lui semblait familier. Le brun détailla les traits de son visage, ses iris rubis bordés de longs cils noirs, sa peau laiteuse, ses longs cheveux rouges retenus en une épaisse tresse posée sur son épaule. Et il réalisa.

- "ADEL?"

- "Bingo. ENERGY BOMBER!"

A suivre


End file.
